Power Rangers SPD: The Raksends Alliance
by Toffy
Summary: A new powerful threat is rearing its ugly head at Earth and SPD are there to fight once more, but someone from a certain ranger's past is coming back to haunt them, and they're fighting for the other side... Read and review please
1. The bomb that isn't a bomb

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! and now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with as its to set the pace and its changing scene a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

**The bomb that isn't a bomb**

**Last time on Power Rangers SPD…**

"_Well brother, looks like we both get to do something bigger." Jack nodded his head with a smile, though there was only the merest glint of sadness in his eyes. Those days were behind him now._

_The familiar beeping came from their communicators as Sky grinned at Jack, the grin was returned with a small nod._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready!" Syd, Bridge and Z replied._

"_SPD! EMERGENCY!"_

**And now, the continuation…**

"What happened here?" Syd asked as they turned the corner into the normally busy market square. The open, paved court was unusually deserted, the tables, chairs and carts over turned, small, precise craters were dotted here and there in the previously perfect paving and even in the walls of some of the older building near by.

"It looks like a bomb's hit the place." Z replied, turning a table back into its correct position, the top was covered in scorch marks, which she wiped her hand over gingerly.

"Funny looking damage to be caused by a bomb." Bridge replied, noticing the scorch marks also. Sky nodded.

"Bridge is right, there'd be some sort of shrapnel or something, and the blast site would be relatively concentrated, not dotted all over the place."

"Besides, there'd be wounded people if it were a bomb, but this place is deserted, its more like people had the chance to get away."

"So what then? Are you suggesting that someone did this Syd?" Syd shrugged.

"Lets get back to HQ, maybe there's some surveillance footage or something."

"Good call Z."

**---Back at SPD HQ---**

"It was, for want of a better word Sir… weird." Sky concluded as they reported to Commander Cruger. Commander Cruger titled his head slightly then nodded.

"Kat, have you got that tape ready yet?"

"Just converting the play stream now commander." The video file came up as a 3D hologram in the centre of the control panel as the Rangers, Commander Cruger and Kat all watched the scene unfold.

From out of nowhere a flash appeared, striking in the centre of the market place. The customers and passers by began screaming and running in terror as more flashes began to rain down on them from all directions.

"Where're those flashes coming from?" Syd asked, looking around the view.

"More to the point, what are they, because that is no ordinary laser." Commander Cruger added.

"Wait. Kat, could you change the view, so we could look straight down, you know, Bird's eye view?" Z asked and Kat nodded, tapping a few buttons so that the view was paused and now top-down.

"What's that say?" Z pointed to the centre of the market place, where smaller, more specifically placed blasts were arranged into words.

"_Raksends Alliance_." Bridge read, tilting his head so the words became clearer.

"What's that, just there?" Sky asked, pointing to a small, glinting object near to where the words were carved. Kat zoomed in on the image, to find that it was a fine gold chain with a star pendant, the words written on it were too unfocussed to read.

"Kat, find all the information you can on this, Raksends Alliance. Rangers, find that necklace, it could be a clue as to who did this."

There was a resounding chorus of: "Yes commander." Before they carried out their tasks.

**---Back at the market place---**

"Found the chain!" Syd called as the others approached.

"Good job Syd." Sky said as Z read over her shoulder.

"Geanie? Who's Geanie?"

**Yes who indeed. Find out in the next chapter which I will post shortly. :) Don't forget to review please :)**


	2. Geanie

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! and now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with as its to set the pace and its changing scen a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

Geanie 

"I am." The four of them whirled around, looking for the owner of the voice. Standing, a few metres away was a figure, completely dressed in black. A gold belt hung around the figure's hips and a black mask hid their face, a simple golden band upon said mask framed the figure's eyes, with single curled daggers of gold clawing down either cheek and up into the figure's hair line on either side of the mask. The figure's light brown, blonde highlighted hair was drawn back into a high ponytail, where black tips fell from the black hair tie.

"I believe you have something of mine." The figure remarked. Syd grasped onto the chain more tightly.

"Are you responsible for this, this… mess?" The figure laughed.

"You could say that. Now return my chain to me!"

"You want it? Come and get it." Z glared and the figure smiled, which was just visible beneath the half-mask.

"It would be my pleasure." With that the figure disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Sky asked, before blasts of light surrounded them. "Ok, I've had it. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD! EMERGENCY!" The newly morphed rangers looked around for any sign of the mysterious Geanie.

"Nice suits." The voice came from above and sure enough, Geanie stood on a near by balcony. "Let me guess, a little upgrade?"

"You could say that." Syd replied. Geanie smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." With that she disappeared again and they were once more attacked by raining flashes of light.

"Split up!" Sky shouted and the four of them ran apart, but soon enough, Syd screamed and the flashes stopped.

"Syd are you alright?" Bridge asked as Z helped her up, the reply to which was a simply disbelieving look. "Ok, stupid question."

"She got the chain. She came out of no where."

"Come on, lets get back to see Cruger, maybe he can explain."

"Wait."

"What it is it Syd?" Z asked as Syd cradled her one arm.

"She said something before she took the chain… Something about the alliance was coming."


	3. A familiar figure?

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! and now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with as its to set the pace and its changing scen a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

A familiar figure? 

---Back at SPD HQ---

"We managed to examine the chain commander, but unfortunately, the owner of it came back to claim it." Sky reported, Syd was now nursing a sprained arm, which was resting in a sling.

"The culprit's name is Geanie Sir." Z stated, bringing up a picture that had been captured on CCTV footage. "She's the one behind the damage at the market place."

"Plus she said, the alliance was coming. That can't be good can it." Sky and Z shook their heads.

"Cadet Carson, you seem very quiet. What's on your mind?" Bridge looked up, slightly dazed.

"Nothing Sir, there was just something familiar about that girl."

"Bridge?" Sky asked, but Bridge looked even more confused and thoughtful than normal.

"I don't know what it was, but there's just something…"

"Very well Rangers. Report back here in the morning, right now, get some rest."

"Yes sir." Sky, Z and Bridge all saluted and Syd did her best, before wincing and just nodding her response.

Later, Sky entered the common room to get a glass of water when he noticed Bridge, doing his usual hand stand thinking pose on the sofas to the one side.

"Bridge what are you doing?" There was no response, so Sky walked over and the lights turned on, Bridge had fallen asleep.

"Bridge. Bridge!"

"Huh? What?" Bridge asked, still in his hand stand.

"What're you doing?"

"Thinking, well actually, I guess I'd fallen asleep, but before I fell asleep I was thinking." He flopped down so that he was sitting the right way up, the blood slowly flooding back down from his head.

"What's up Bridge?" Sky asked, finally sitting down.

"Its just that girl. There was something so familiar about her, I was trying to think what it was."

"Take my advice Bridge… get some rest." Bridge grinned and they both left the common room for the comfort of their beds.

---Somewhere in the city in a dark alley---

Geanie looked around her, a long black hooded cloak tied about her shoulders as she spoke into a wrist communicator.

"Yes master, I have alerted them to my presence."

"Foolish girl! Was that your order?"

"No master, but-"

"Silence! Return at once, you must receive the consequences of such idiocy."

"Please master, my loyalty to you is unquestionable, please let e fulfil my orders my way."

"Do not forget your place child, I am your master."

"I know your greatness, but please, you have taught me to fight to my strengths and I am."

"See to it that you are and do not fail me."

"I won't."


	4. Sometimes people call me Geanie

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! and now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with as its to set the pace and its changing scen a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

Sometimes people call me Geanie… "Geanie! You're under arrest for gross public endangerment and criminal damage!" 

"Like I care." More flashes of light were fired at them and the rangers had to dodge out of the way.

"_**Bridge, help me." **A familiar voice called to him, yet it sounded distant._

"_This is for you, blue ranger." Geanie smirked evilly as she fired a massive flash of light at Bridge,_

"_**BRIDGE!"**_

Bridge woke up with a start. The covers of his bed were wrapped around him tightly in a hap-hazard manner and he was about to fall off his bed.

"Bridge?" Sky asked as he turned on the light, looking slightly groggy.

"Yeah?"

"Why- Never mind." And with that, Sky went back to sleep. However, Bridge was now too awake to go back to sleep and so, once he had untangled himself from the bed sheets, made his way back to the common room.

There was only one fix for a nightmare – Toast. Lovely, buttery, toast. So after a few minutes, Bridge was sitting in the common room on his own, eating toast at three in the morning… Well I suppose there are weirder things that could be happening.

As he sat there, munching on his toast happily, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. And, in that brief moment, he heard that familiar voice again.

"_**Bridge."**_

"What?" Bridge asked, forgetting he was in a completely empty room.

"Bridge, please… Help me…" 

"Who are you?"

"**_Bridge… Bridge, please… Help me..,"_** Bridge's mind then seemed to click. As he closed his eye he revisited part of a set of painful memories for him.

"Hi, my name's Bridge."

"Hi, I'm Janie, Janie Winters, but sometimes people call me Geanie."

"Janie." Bridge said aloud as he opened his eyes, clicking his fingers as he did so. The familiar thing about that girl had been her name… Wait? Could it be?

"**Help me Bridge… Please… Help me…"**

It couldn't be could it? No… No it couldn't… Why? Because Janie died a year ago.


	5. Missing, presumed dead

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! And now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with, as it's to set the pace and its changing scene a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

**_Missing, presumed dead_**

Bridge ate the rest of his toast in deep thought and as he approached the computer he had a brain wave.

"Access file, Janie Winters." The computer's screen read 'processing' before the file opened up.

_Name: Janie Winters_

_Gender: Female_

_Occupation: Volunteer worker_

_Current status: Missing, presumed dead_

Bridge sighed. He remembered that day; his fellow rangers would describe it as the one-day when Bridge was totally un-bridge-like, i.e. depressed.

_He'd received the news that morning, in a sealed envelope. It was simple and white, a note from the district office, notifying him that the time limit was up and that Janie's status would be changed to 'presumed dead'. It seemed so final, yet so open-ended that it was brutal._

_"Bridge? You ok?" The voice sounded distant at first, but he came back to Earth with a bump as he saw Syd's hand fly in front of his face._

_"Yeah. I'm fine." Syd looked to the others who all shared the same look – the look that said 'yeah, whatever.'_

_For the rest of the day Bridge barely smiled. He spent most of his time in his and Sky's room moping, so much so that Sky avoided the room at all cost. When Bridge wasn't in their room they were on call out and he only spoke when necessary._

He'd given up on her suddenly re-appearing when Gruum made himself known. However, somewhere in the back of his head he'd thought and hoped that she'd surface after Gruum's capture, he'd pretty much lost all hope of seeing her again before that, which was something he found hard to accept as it was so unlike him.

But for her to re-appear? And as Geanie, a criminal? That was even harder to comprehend, for Janie had been a volunteer worker, she was one of the most helpful people Bridge had known, she couldn't be a criminal now, it was impossible.

Dawn broke and soon enough, cadets started to enter the common room seeking breakfast and fellow cadets and friends. Sky and Z appeared, eventually followed by Syd.

"Morning." Z said, relatively brightly for once as Syd stretched her un-bandaged arm.

"You ready for briefing?" Sky asked, Bridge didn't feel tired, but Sky knew he'd been up early and whilst when Bridge replied with "Yes." He didn't press the matter, even though he thought he should.

"Rangers, we have more information on the Raksends Alliance." Kat informed them as they entered the command centre. "The Raksends Alliance is a group of different ruling individuals, most of them superior gang leaders, such as Gruum was. There are seven all told; these leaders call themselves the Racksend lords. However, the alliance itself is lead by a gang leader called Gekido, but lower members call him master or the Supreme Lord."

"Well he isn't going to win any beauty contests any time soon." Z muttered, she was right. Gekido was a wide-shouldered being. He had small, permanently narrowed eyes and his whole body was covered in shiny metal, as if it were skin. There was a large scar running down the left side of his chest and just below his red eyes, running down from the cheekbone on the right side of his face.

"Have you any more information on the girl from yesterday, Geanie?" Bridge thought whether to speak, but decided it may not be wise, after all, Janie was presumed dead, and they'd think he was crazy to link her to Geanie… Mind you, he'd been right before, but even though he'd been proved right in the end, he'd had ages to wait before the truth came to light.

But before Bridge could say anything the briefing was over and he was being dragged out into the corridor.

"Bridge are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be? Look, I need some air." With that, Bridge left down the corridor that lead to the open grounds.

"Is it me, or is Bridge acting weird… even for Bridge?" Syd asked as Z nodded.

"Yeah. It reminds me of something…"

"That day last year." Sky suddenly added and Z nodded,

"Yeah that was it." Syd agreed.

"We better keep an eye on him." Z and Sky nodded as they split up and Syd followed Bridge outside.

"Hey." Syd said quietly as she approached Bridge, sitting on the steps outside the HQ.

"Hi." He replied quietly as she stared at his feet. Syd didn't like the look of this. Normally Bridge was so inquisitive about the outside world that he'd be looking anywhere but his shoes.

"Look we know there's something up, so you want to talk about it?" Syd immediately regretted it. 'Well done Syd, go the direct approach. Come on, there's a time and a place for the direct approach an this isn't it!'

"Not particularly, you guys will think I'm stupid."

"Try me." Bridge looked at her as she sat down next to him and he sighed.

"I had this friend called Janie. She went missing a while ago and last year, when I was down for a while, well its because I got a letter saying her status was being changed to 'presumed dead'."

"Oh my gosh, Bridge I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok. Anyway, I remembered the thing about that girl that was familiar, it was her name. Janie told me when we were small that sometimes people called her Geanie."

"So you just got reminded of that day?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"I think Geanie is Janie. In fact, I think, well I pretty sure that I'm certain that she is."

"What! Why?"

**So should Bridge tell Syd? Will he tell her? And what is it about Janie that Bridge knows that the others don't and why does he think that Geanie could be Janie? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. I'm not an accident

**Disclaimer:**

**I would just like to say that, unfortunately, I do no own the Power Rangers brand or anything under that title, nor do I own any of the original characters or places. However, I do own the non-original characters and concepts so no stealing! And now onto the story, which I would just like to point out, id my first Power Rangers story, so I apologise now if it is rubbish.**

**Apart from that, just hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

**P.S. The chapters are most likely to be short to start off with, as it's to set the pace and its changing scene a lot.**

**Power Rangers SPD:**

**The rising of the Raksends Alliance**

I'm not an accident 

Bridge opened his mouth to speak when a flash of light blasted in front of them, causing him and Syd to jump to their feet.

"Go ahead Bridge. Tell her."

"Why are you doing this Janie?" Bridge called out, noticing the girl standing in a tree to their left. Geanie's face fell into a deep scowl.

"The name is Geanie." She blasted at them once more, causing some of the cadets close by to run back into the headquarters. Bridge and Syd stood their ground as Geanie disappeared, seconds later reappearing right in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Syd asked and Geanie smirked.

"One, because I can and two because my Master wishes me to."

"And your Master is?"

"I do believe that is for me to know and for you to find out." Z and Sky had now appeared down the steps of the headquarters, either side of Syd and Bridge.

"Why did you disappear Janie?" Geanie scowled at Bridge again.

"I told you my name is Geanie."

"How come you've changed so much? You were so kind and helpful. You used your powers to stand up for the little kids who were bullied, but now you've turned into a bully yourself Janie."

"Have you ever stopped and listened to yourself Bridge? 'You were so kind and helpful' and where did that get me? Half way around the world with fewer friends than I already had. Why should I stand up for the kids who bullied me all my life? You should know how it feels too don't forget, what with us both being 'freaks' and all."

"We're not freaks and you know it." Bridge said sternly.

"Bridge what does she mean, both being freaks?" Syd asked and Bridge looked at her, before looking back at Janie.

"She means our powers."

"She has powers too?" Z asked disbelievingly. Geanie nodded.

"That's right. Except I'm more of a freak than the rest of you."

"And why's that?" Sky asked and Geanie glared.

"Because I'm not an accident. I'm not an experiment gone wrong. I'm evolution!" With that she blasted a large ball of light at the ground, causing it to shudder and shake, dust was kicked up with large amounts of rubble from the paving slabs. Once the dust had settled they noticed Geanie had gone and a plastic square lay on the floor, upon which was a small black Micro File.

"What was all that about Bridge?" Z asked as they dusted themselves off.

"Never mind that now, we better go and give this to Cruger." Sky said, picking up the Micro File and its piece of plastic as they headed back inside.

"We found this Sir, right after the culprit disappeared."

"Janie is not the culprit." His fellow Rangers, Commander Cruger and even Kat looked at Bridge at this point.

"Cadet Carson, would you care to explain yourself?" Bridge looked up from the piece of plastic.

"This plastic is sliced at the one side and not cleanly."

"So?" Z asked dismissively, the same confused reaction showed on all the faces present.

"It means that someone didn't want to leave it there."

"So why did Geanie leave it there then Bridge?" Sky asked superiorly and Bridge shook his head.

"Geanie didn't, Janie did."

"But I thought Geanie and Janie were one and the same." Syd asked.

"So did I until I saw this." Bridge said, placing the piece of plastic onto the centre console. "The slicing is a dead give away. Plus, if you shine light through it," He turned the console light on so that everyone present could see what he meant. In the middle, with light shining through it to make it visible was a small sentence, signed with a set of initials. Z looked over it and read it aloud,

"'Please help me Bridge. JLW.' Who's JLW?" Z asked and Bridge pointed to each letter in turn.

"Janie Louise Winters."

"So what are you saying Bridge?" Z asked exasperatedly and Syd added,

"I'm saying that Geanie and Janie are not the same person, they are two different people."

"Don't get me wrong Bridge, but I didn't see two people standing there." Sky said and Bridge nodded, looking pensive.

"That's the part I haven't worked out yet. I had a dream last night where I heard Janie's voice asking me to help her, that's how I concluded that Geanie was Janie... Well sort of."

"But you said Janie was dead Bridge." Syd said tentatively.

"That's presumed dead." Bridge corrected and a light seemed to flash on in Z's mind.

"Do you reckon Janie's in trouble and called out to you in your dream Bridge? I mean, we know people can trespass into your dreams 'cause of those aliens a while ago."

"That's right." Bridge said, thinking it over, it did make sense.

"What did she mean by the fact that she was 'evolution'?" Syd asked and Bridge sighed.

"When I was little I had a hard time making friends. You all know what it was like, growing up knowing that you're different to all the people around you." His fellow Rangers nodded their agreement and he continued.

"Janie was my first ever friend, we were best friends, we were both picked on by bullies but we stuck together. She used to stick up for me and for little kids who were bullied. We both wanted to join SPD, but Janie's Nan was really sick so she left to look after her, it was just like her because she'd always been so kind and helpful. We kept in touch, she told me she was working as a volunteer as well as looking after her Nan. A month or so later I got a letter from her telling me her Nan had died and that she wanted me to go and visit her because she needed some support because she hadn't seen a truly friendly face since the funeral. It was all planned, but a week before I was due to go she went missing. I hadn't heard from her since, until last night in my dream… Or I guess it was when she jumped us in the market, but of course I didn't know it was her then."

"That is like, the saddest story I've ever heard." Syd said, looking to the others who nodded.

"You still haven't really explained why it's evolution though Bridge." Z remarked and although she regretted saying it at first and Syd had scowled at her Bridge continued to explain.

"Well like I said, Janie has powers. It was another of the thing's that made Geanie seem so familiar to me because Janie can control and manipulate light itself. But of course, we got our powers from our parents and the exposure they had to the powers in the Morphers. Janie's parents weren't involved in SPD, her mother was a nurse and her father was a fire fighter. Anyway, Janie has had her powers since she was born. Evolution can happen when a random genetic mutation that benefits a life form is passed on, thereby evolving the species. Janie has different genetic mutations that give her her powers, whereas ours are the result of an experiment, hers are natural, they just happened, that's why she said she was more of a freak than the rest of us."

"Because she's the first ever human to have special powers of her own accord, because you can say our abilities are kind of, manmade?" Sky suggested and Bridge nodded.

"Wow." Was all Syd was able to muster.

"What did you mean her parents were a nurse and a fire fighter?" Z asked, even though she had guessed she didn't want to know.

"They died. Janie's dad died when she was ten, rescuing people from a burning school. He got all the children out, but as he was running out the roof collapsed. He got the medal of valour, for his bravery, Janie collected it for him and she always wore it because it is virtually the last thing she has to remind her of him apart from a few photos. Her mother died a couple of years later; she had collected Janie from school one night. There was a big storm and a crash of lightning hit a tree. It startled Janie's mom and she swerved off the road into a small wood and crashed into a tree. She and Janie were taken to hospital but her mom died of her injuries, Janie survived, but she was an orphan by then. I went to both funerals with her and she came to live with us for a few years, before her Nan got poorly. Janie was so shaken, I talked to her about it once and she said it was her fault, of course I thought it was just survivor's guilt, but Janie told me she had sensed the lightning coming and had deflected it away from the car because it was going to hit them, but she accidentally sent it into the tree. She vowed to never again use her powers and she didn't to my knowledge, until now."

Syd gaped as everyone else stood enraptured. Bridge sighed, once again looking thoughtful, but this time he looked worried as well, and he voiced what was troubling him,

"What I want to know is what could have made her break her vow and why she stopped wearing that medal of valour because I didn't see it on her either of the times we've fought her."

**Dun dun duuuun! So Janie has powers and is a poor little orphan girl. I just hope that some of you readers review because I'm worried she sounds a bit mary-sueish at the moment. She is by no means perfect in my head, but I'm worried that hasn't come across too well because of all the stuff I was trying to cram in there.**

**But anyway, what would make Janie break her vow? And why isn't she wearing her father's medal of valour? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
